1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indicator device and more particularly, to an indicator device for use in a machine to indicate the operation status of the machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
When using a computer numerically controlled (CNC) processing machine to perform a processing process, a material feeding machine may be used to feed the material, for example, a bar into the CNC processing machine for processing. The material feeding machine automatically feeds the material into the CNC processing machine for processing. This fully automatic processing process saves much labor.
A regular material feeding machine for use with a CNC processing machine is known comprising a machine base, a feeder tube adapted to carry the bar material to be processed, and a push rod mounted in the feeder tube and adapted to push the bar material out of the feeder tube into the CNC processing machine for processing. When the push rod of the material feeding machine is continuously pushing the bar material forwards, the operator cannot observe the feeding status of the bar material from the outside of the material feeding machine. If the material feeding machine fails or the push rod cannot push the bar material forwards, the operator cannot quickly find out the problem. When several feeding machines are operated at the same time, many operators are needed to keep normal operation of the feeding machines, thereby increasing much the labor cost.